


Becoming Family

by bmlhillenkeene



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Abuse, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Multi, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmlhillenkeene/pseuds/bmlhillenkeene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester has always wanted children, but when he found out he could never have kids of his own, he and his wife began looking into adoption. But that too was ripped away when Jessica died in an accident. But finally, after years of putting it off, and a lot of pushing from his brother Dean, and Dean's civil partner Castiel, Sam finally reapplies to adopt as single parent.</p><p>And now finally, after months of interviews and meeting and background checks, he is getting to meet the little boy who will be his for the rest of his life. (And Sam intends to fight for it if he has to)</p><p>But AJ Crowley hasn't had an easy start in life, and doesn't really understand what exactly a family is and just as the little boy thinks he gets it, everthing gets shuffled around again when Castiels sister dies, leaving him the guardian of her young son, Aziraphale, who comes to live with them, and the sudden appearance of AJ's estranged uncle who'd like to meet him.</p><p>What is a family?</p><p>AJ doesn't know, but it seems like he's destined to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I was inspired by this prompt, but what I ended up with was something completely different. I figured I'd pay homage to the prompt thought, seeing as it sparked the whole thing off. 
> 
> //When Castiel becam Godstiel and found Crowley in that trailer, he didn't want him to go back to Hell, he wanted to reward him (and do a little expiriment).
> 
> He takes Crowley's Demon essence, purges it of all it's memories, leaving all the demonicness in it, and places the essence in the body of a dying child (only 1 1/2-2 years old), whose own sould has just been reaped. What Godstiel wants to know, is can a Demon redeem itself if i doesn't know its a Demon, is there a way to save the souls in Hell. Crowley is trapped in the body, and is intendedto age and grow and over timeprove if he can be redeemed.
> 
> So Crowley wakes up with no memeories, but still has all of his demon powers and weaknesses, and does genuinely believe he is the child of these people. h only problem is, the family h has been placed in te care of for the expiriment are very religious, and soon realise this boy is no their son, and react accordingly.
> 
> But by this time Castiel has been lost to Levithan, and when he comes back he doesn't remember what he's doneto Crowley. So poor little Crowley is being abused because of his manafesting powers and his carers conviction that if they drive the demon out they will get their son back.
> 
> Cue Sam, Dean (and Cas if you like) stumbling across the situation. Sam is worried the boy might be like him, that another demon is doing what the yed did to him and convinces Dean to let them take the boy, because they've seen what ause can do to children with demon blood in them. Dean reluctantly agrees.
> 
> The child picks the name Crowley to the brothers surprise, but they don't push it, and maybe over time they realise what had happened and that the boy really is Crowley.
> 
> I would just like to see how Sam and Dean would cope with raising a Demon, by nature they would be a lot more difficult to handle than deaged Angels. If Crowley eventually remembers everything that's up to Anon, but I would like him to be a child for real and for the brothers to raise him. (of course, he would still be King of Crossroads at heart, so I see him as constantly pushing deals with the brothers and othr people before agreeing to anything).\\\
> 
> My story is completely AU, and somehow Crowley morphed into Good Omens Crowley and it all sort of spirialled. I have it all planned out, so hopefully updates will be fairly regular. Anyway, please enjoy.

_What is a family?_

_The honest answer? I don’t know._

_For the longest time I didn’t even know what a mother and a father were, because for all intents and purposes, I didn’t have any. The only thing I knew for a long, long time was the inside of a little room, papered with pictures of angels smiting down demons, images of demonic possession and exorcism. Terrifying images that haunted me, followed me into my dreams, left me screaming and helpless and unable to escape the horror of my waking moments in sleep._

_When I was not in the room, I was strapped down to an old bed frame, the broken slats leaving splinters in my skin. The woman I later learned was my birth mother reading from the bible, while the man who was my birth father whipped me and beat me, searing the sign of the cross into my back in an attempt to drive out my wickedness, to exorcise the demon within me._

_I was a devil spawn, a creature of hell, and they would drive me out of their precious child, of that they were certain, because they had the force of God behind them._

_I didn’t know what that meant, except that my growing fear of all things Holy only brought on more pain and hunger and nightmares. The more I begged for it to stop the worse it got. Until the day it stopped, and I was taken away from that room, away from those people who were supposed to be my parents._

_And the first day of the rest of my life began._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a family

The centre was a simple brick building, large and imposing, and it made Sam feel like he was eleven years old again facing that daunting first day of secondary school. Memories of being that one geeky kid that didn’t have a hope in hell of getting in with the ‘cool kids’, of being popular. He was a grown man, twenty nine years old, but no matter how often he reminded himself of that fact, it didn’t lessen his nervousness.

He rubbed sweating hands on the legs of his slacks before pressing the buzzer on the door. While he waited for the receptionist to answer the door, he smoothed down his shirt. He’d agonised over what to wear, torn between his good jeans and a t-shirt or slacks and jacket. He hadn’t wanted to come across as too casual, because he still wanted to keep the good impression he’d made during the meetings, where only Dean hiding all of his work ties made him look any less of a man doing business. 

But at the same time he didn’t want to give the kid he was meeting the impression he was rigid and formal. Dean had rolled his eyes, and did what big brothers did best; tossed his slacks at him and helpfully pulled out one of Sam’s oldest, most comfortable shirts and tossed that at him too before telling him to move his ass out to the car or they were going to be late.

Dean was waiting in the car. The first meeting, he insisted, should just be Sam; because this was going to be his kid. Sam was in turns both glad, because he wanted do this alone, and petrified, because his brother had always been right beside him through all of the biggest moments in his life.

The door of the centre opened suddenly, jarring him from his thoughts and he was greeted by the smiling face of Becky.

“Morning Sam.”

“Uh… morning Becky.” He answered.

Becky reached out and gave him arm a pat before stepping aside to let him in. “Don’t worry, everyone’s nervous the first time” she assured him, which made him feel better. “Ellen is waiting in her office. You remember the way right?”

Sam nodded, summoning up a smile of thanks while he signed his name in the visitors log before Becky buzzed him through the doors that lead to the offices. They were very safety conscious here, which he could appreciate, but right now, all these coded doors were not helping his anxiety any.


End file.
